Countdown To Chaos
by Pluto Relinquish
Summary: Conan dkk menemukan diri mereka terbangun didepan menara Temen-Ni-Gru karena seseorang? Siapakah dia? Untuk apa tujuannya? Dan kenapa mereka ada di Temen-Ni-Gru? *T untuk bahasa kasar*
1. Mysterious Clown

**CHAPTER 1: MYSTERIOUS CLOWN**

**COUNTDOWN TO CHAOS  
><strong>

**By: Pluto Relinquish**

**Eh, padahal Zombie Incoming! aja belum selesai, masa tiba-tiba buat crossover baru lagi :O?**

**Yah, anggap saja tiba-tiba saya punya ide baru lagi.**

**Dan kalau ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi ya :D!**

**Ahh, nggak usah banyak bacot. Langsung yuk :)!**

**ENJO….**

**Jester: "Yoo-hoo!"**

**Pluto: "Apa?"**

**Jester: "Jangan terburu-buru, planet yang dibuang! Kamu lupa disclaimernya, planet bodoh!"**

**Pluto: "Planet yang dibuang?" Lihat saja kau! HAAAA! (Baru ingin memukul, Jester hilang)**

**Pluto: "Kemana kau?"**

**Jester: (Muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Pluto). "Zowie, hampir saja." **

**Pluto: "Hey, kau. Lihat saja kau… (Langkah dihentikan oleh Detektif Cilik)**

**Ai: "Badut itu ada benarnya, kau tahu."**

**Conan: "Yah, kenapa kau marah hanya karena dia mengatakan kau lupa disclaimer-nya?"**

**Pluto: "Iya juga sih. Yaudah, Jester, Anak-anak, ayo, ikutan ngucapin disclaimer-nya.**

**Ayumi: "Detektif….."**

**Mitsuhiko: "Conan….."**

**Genta: "Dimiliki oleh..."**

**Ai &Conan: "Aoyama Gosho!"**

**Jester: "Devil May Cry hak ciptanya bersama Hideaki Itsuno & Tsuyoshi Tanaka.**

**Pluto: "Cerita ini punya saya dong!"**

**All: Tanpa basa-basi, enjoy! Don't like? Don't read. Read? Review!**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, AU, etc.**

**ENJOY! (Or I will crash you planet)**

**Target 1!**

Ayumi baru saja pulang sekolah jam 3 setelah memecahkan kasus kesialan Genta.

"Selamat sore", kata Ayumi.

"Habis dari mana saja kau?", Tanya ibu Ayumi yang menghawatirkan anak kesayangannya tersebut.

"Memecahkan kasus, ma, emangnya kenapa?", kata Ayumi sepolos mungkin.

"Ohh, ya sudah, ibu kira kamu ada apa. Cepat cuci muka & kaki, terus makan, terus tidur siang.", perintah ibu Ayumi.

"Iya ma.", Kata Ayumi.

Setelah cuci muka, Ayumi menghempaskan tubuhnya yang agak sedikit capek ini ke springbed yang empuk, nyaman, dan damai.

Bagi Ayumi, mungkin saat ini, dia bagaikan tidur di awan Cumulonimbus.

"Ayumi, makan!", perintah ibu Ayumi.

"Iya, ma, sebentar.", kata Ayumi pelan karena dia terlalu nyaman di tempat tidur.

**Anak kecil, katakanlah, apakah kau nyaman di tempat tidurmu?**

"Huh? Siapa itu?", kata Ayumi heran karena ada suara yang bukan suara ibunya, bukan juga ayahnya, karena ayahnya lembur, lalu dia bangun dari tempat tidur.

**Hihihi, kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, yang penting, Ayumi, maukah kau menolongku?**

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Pokoknya, dengarkan aku, Tuan Badut, aku tidak akan menolongmu, karena aku tidak mengenalmu, dan tak akan mengenalmu!", kata Ayumi dengan marah, dan Ayumi yakin itu suara badut, karena dia mengenali ciri-ciri suara badut.

**Jika kau tidak mau, Ayumi, aku mungkin harus memaksamu!**

"Tidak akan!", geram Ayumi.

**Baiklah, aku tidak mau tahu lagi! Rasakan ini!**

"Apa yang….Ahhh!"

Ayumi merasakan sakit di kepalanya, sakitnya sangat luar biasa sampai mungkin mengalahkan rasa sakit akibat benturan bertubi-tubi.

"Dasar…tuan badut…..kau…", kata Ayumi dengan pelan, lalu Ayumi perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadaran, lalu akhirnya pingsan.

**Ayumi Yoshida, akhirnya aku dapat kau. Hyahahahahaha!**

Tiba-tiba, di kamar Ayumi ada sesorang, dengan membawa sebuah buku, tak punya alis dan bekas luka yang berdenyut-denyut. Lalu orang itu membawa Ayumi yang pingsan.

"Ayumi Yoshida…."

Lalu orang itu, bersamaan dengan Ayumi, hilang begitu saja.

**Target 2!**

Genta sedang makan di salah satu restoran favoritnya, Sushi Gin. Dan kerakusan Genta membuat orangtuanya harus menghabiskan uang banyak. Kenapa? Karena Genta baru saja makan 10 sushi!

"Ehh, aku ke toilet dulu ya.", ijin Genta ke kamar mandi.

Lalu, Genta pun ke kamar mandi. Setelah 5 menit dia membuang air besar, dia pun bergegas menuju mejanya.

**Hmmm, apa makananmu enak, anak kecil?**

"Hoh, siapa ini?", kata Genta heran melihat tak ada siapapun di toilet.

**Hyahahaha, tak usah repot-repot aku memperkenalkan diri. Yang aku mau, Genta, adalah maukah kau membantuku?**

"Ohh, baik, tuan! Asalkan ada makanan, aku mau saja.", kata Genta langsung mengiyakan.

**Hohoho, kalau begitu…..**

Tiba-tiba Genta mencium bau yang amat sangat bau, seperti bau kerang busuk.

"Ehhhh, kenapa rasanya seperti bau kerang busuk?", kata Genta menutup hidungnya karena bau yang amat sangat tersebut.

Tak tahan dengan baunya, Genta pun mendesak keluar, tapi ternyata pintunya terkunci dari luar. Akhirnya, tak berapa lama, Genta pun pingsan.

Lagi-lagi, orang yang membawa Ayumi kembali. Kali ini dia akan membawa Genta yang sedang pingsan.

"Genta Kojima….."

Sekali lagi, bersamaan dengan Genta, orang itu menghilang lagi.

**Target 3!**

Mitsuhiko baru saja bangun tidur. Setelah itu, dia mencuci muka dan kaki. Lalu, dia seperti ingin menyanyi, karena perasaannya sedang galau.

Setelah menyanyi beberapa lagu, Mitsuhiko, merasa dia tak perlu menyanyi lagi, dia lalu mau menonton TV.

**Jadi, anak kecil, kau suka menonton TV, ya?**

"Hoooaaaahhhmmm, siapa itu?", gumam Mitsuhiko karena masih mengantuk.

**Lihat di belakangmu, Mitsuhiko!**

Tanpa berpikir 2 kali, Mitsuhiko langsung nengok ke belakang, unuk melihat seseorang dengan wajah dan baju badut, dan dia juga sepertinya membawa tongkat sulap

"Hoooaaahhhmmm, kau mau apa, Tuan? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?", kata Mitsuhiko masih mengantuk.

"**Namaku Jester, dan aku ingin meminta bantuanmu", Jester memperkenalkan dirinya dengan merunduk hormat.**

"Bantuan apa, Jester?", tanya Mitsuhiko

"**Nanti kau akan segera tahu, nak."**

Secara tiba-tiba, ada cahaya dibawah kaki Jester, lalu Jester memukul pantatnya, dan lalu tenggelam bersama cahaya itu, dan akhirnya hilang.

"Huh, ada-ada saja.", kata Mitsuhiko sambil kembali membaringkan dirinya ke tempat tidur karena terlalu capek.

Secara tiba-tiba, Mitsuhiko terhisap kedalam tempat tidurnya sendiri dalam keadaan terlelap, lalu akhirnya menghilang ditelan tempat tidur tersebut.

**Target 4!**

"Aku pulang", kata Conan baru pulang setelah menginap di rumah professor.

"Conan, darimana saja kau? Shinichi terus menghawatirkanmu, kau tahu. Dia takut kalau kamu ada apa-apa.", kata Ran.

"Iya, mungkin aku harus menjelaskannya sama kak Shinichi besok, bisa-bisa dia dimarahin ibu lagi.", kata Conan menenangkan pacar kakaknya ini.

"Ya sudah, sana, mandi, makan, terus tidur. Besok kamu harus pulang kan kerumah orangtua kamu?", perintah Ran kepada adik pacarnya tersebut.

"Iya, kak Ran"

Conan pun ganti baju, lalu dia pergi ke kamar mandi sambil memakaikan handuk di kepala. Saat masuk ke kamar mandi, dia kaget karena ada badut di kamar mandi, di depannya lagi.

"**Hohohohohohoho!" , tawa Jester membuat Conan kaget.**

"Si-si-si-siapa kau?", tanya Conan dengan takut, kalau diibaratkan kartun, ada hawa hitam dibelakangnya.

"**Tak usah kau tahu itu, Conan. Hyahahahahaha!", tawa Jester yang lalu menghilang.**

"Hah, siapa dia? Kenapa dia tahu namaku?, tanya Conan masih bingung.

Tak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi, Conan pun melangkah mau mandi.

Baru saja Conan melangkah satu langkah, dia langsung terpeleset.

Plesetan itu mengakibatkan kepala Conan terbentur di lantai, yang membuat Conan pingsan.

Lalu, seseorang yang baru saja menculik Ayumi dan Genta pun kembali untuk mengambil Conan.

"Conan Edogawa….nama yang aneh…."

Sekali lagi, Conan bersamaan dengan orang itu pun hilang.

**Target 5!**

Ai baru saja kembali dari membeli gula karena disuruh Proffesor Agasa untuk membuatkannya teh.

"Malam."

"Ah, Ai, sudah pulang ya? Mana gulanya?", tanya Professor Agasa semangat.

"Ini."

"Ah, terima kasih, Ai, ngomong-ngomong, besok kan kakakmu akan jemput kamu, jadi cepat tidur, aku tidak mau membuat kakakmu khawatir.", saran Professor Agasa semangat.

"Iya, professor.", kata Ai malas.

Baru saja Ai kembali ke kamarnya, ada tertawa yang menghentikannya.

"Gyahahahahaha!"

"Ehh, siapa itu?", tanya Ai.

Dan tiba-tiba di depannya, seseorang berbaju dan bermuka badut berada di depan mata Ai.

"Hohohoho, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Ai. Bisakah?", tanya Jester.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau tahu namaku dari mana, tapi bila kau tidak segera pergi….."

Ai dengan geram menodongkan pistol yang tertinggal di meja dekat kamarnya ke hidung Jester.

"….pistol ini siap menembak hidung besarmu", kata Ai dengan marah.

"Wowowowowow! Kau tak akan menembakku, kan, anak manis?", mohon Jester.

"Tidak, bila kau segera pergi."

"Baik, nak, baik."

Ai pun berhenti menodongkan pistol ke hidung Jester.

"Oops, mungkin aku harus memakai cara kasar. Hohohohoho!"

Lalu bersamaan tertawaannya, Jester pun menghilang.

Lalu, saat Ai ingin kembali ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba ada pukulan keras menghantam perut Ai.

"Uggghhhh!"

Lalu punggungnya sekitar 5 kali.

"Agghh!"

Dan lalu, ia dipukul bertubi-tubi di mukanya.

"Aggghhhh, hentikan ini", kata Ai meronta-ronta memohon.

"Kau ingin aku menghentikan ini?", kata Jester mengagetkan karena dia mengatakannya didepan Ai secara tiba-tiba.

"Iya, iya, aku akan membantumu, Badut.", kata Ai.

"Baik, tapi, sebelum itu…"

BUAKKHHH!

Pukulan yang sangat keras benar-benar menghantam perutnya, membuatnya kesakitan, dan akhirnya pingsan.

Dibelakang Jester, muncul seseorang.

"Dimana Ai? Dia adalah target terakhir kita.", kata orang itu.

"Tenanglah, Arkham, dia sudah ada di depanku.", kata Jester menunjukkan Ai yang pingsan.

"Hmmmm, bagus, Jester! Akan aku bawa anak ini. Ngomong-ngomong, namanya siapa?", tanya Arkham.

"Ai Haibara."

"Nama yang manis.", sindir Arkham.

Arkham, Jester, dan Ai pun menghilang.

**Mission Accomplished!**

**...To Be Continued…**

**Fiuhhh, selesai deh. Ngomong-ngomong, misalnya review, menurut kalian, paling kejem pembawaan yang mana? Yah, anyway, nggak bisa berharap banyak, mungkin cerita ini bakalan agak lama di-publish, soalnya kudu mikir agak lama :'(. Anyway, hope you're liking this :)!**


	2. Stranded

Chapter 2: Stranded

**COUNTDOWN TO CHAOS**

**By: Pluto Relinquish**

**Hiyaahoo, Pluto balik lagi :). Anyway, ini dia, chapter 2-nya. Oke, mungkin gaya fanfic ini akan agak lebih ke Devil May Cry, jadi dimaklumi ya :). Ngomong-ngomong, saya mau poll, nih. Sambil review, kalian jawab poll-nya. Pertanyaan: Menurut kalian, selain Conan, siapa yang lebih pantas jadi detektif cilik :)? Jawabannya ditunggu sambil review. Yah nggak usah banyak bacot. Ayo, Jester, disclaimernya.**

**Jester: "Siap. Devil May Cry punya Capcom, Detektif Conan punya Aoyama Gosho. Dan cerita ini punya planet yang dibuang.**

**Pluto: "Jangan kau sebut aku itu lagi! GRRRRRRRR!"**

**Jester: "Yoiks, sepertinya harus kabur. Dadah."**

**Pluto: "Tunggu, urusan kita sebelum selesai!"**

**(Kejar-kejaran tak bisa dihindari, Pluto melayang mengejar Jester yang larinya ternyata lumayan cepat.)**

**Ai: "….Karena author dan Jester lagi kejar-kejaran, saya saja yang ngomong. Enjoy, dan RnR. Don't like? Don't read!..."**

**Enjoy (Or I will crash your planet)**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"**Survive yourself from demon onslaught at the front of Temen-Ni-Gru"**

**Conan POV **

Ohhhhh…..

Aku baru saja membuka mataku, dari tadi aku pingsan gara-gara badut bernama Jester itu.

Uhhh, kalau dia disini, aku ingin menonjok hidung besarnya itu sampai keluar benjol!

Ngomong-ngomong, aku dimana? Ini bukan rumah kak Ran, juga bukan rumah kak Shinichi. Jadi, ini dimana? Yang aku lihat hanya menara yang panjangnya dua kali lipat Tokyo Tower.

Hah? Menara…..

Sejenak aku berpikir ini mimpi, jadi aku menonjok perutku sendiri, tapi ternyata tidak, aku tidak bangun-bangun di tempat lain, jadi ini bukan mimpi.

Timbul pertanyaan di kepalaku: Ini dimana? Mengapa aku disini? Dan mengapa teman-teman pingsan disini?

Tunggu, teman-teman?

Hah! Ini benar teman-temanku, tapi kenapa mereka pingsan? Sejenak, aku mendengar mereka menggumamkan sesuatu:

"Tuan badut…dimana kau…."

"Bau kerang busuk…..Bau sekali….."

"Nyem-nyem, ibu, nanti aku makan malam, tunggu….zzzzz…

"Ohhh….Jester….."

Aku rasa, kecuali Mitsuhiko yang tertidur, mereka pingsan. Tapi kenapa?

Aku merasakan sesuatu bergerak, mungkin teman-temanku ada yang baru terbangun. Saat aku melihatnya, ternyata Mitsuhiko yang terbangun.

"Hoooaaaahhhmmmm…"

"Hah, Conan, kenapa kau disini?", sepertinya Mitsuhiko masih bergumam.

Aku menampar mukanya sedikit, lalu dia akhirnya 100% terbangun dan berkata…

"HAH! Conan, kenapa kau disini?", teriak Mitsuhiko.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.", kataku kepada Mitsuhiko.

Aku dan Mitsuhiko merasakan seseorang bergerak, ternyata Genta, Ayumi dan Ai sudah terbangun.

"Hmmmm, dimana sih ini?", tanya semuanya (kecuali Conan) bersama-sama.

"Aku tidak tahu", kataku kepada teman-teman.

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan monster di sekeliling kami. Kami semua pun ketakutan, bukan hanya karena monster-nya, tapi juga karena kami tidak punya sesuatu untuk melindungi diri.

Kenapa? Kemarin semua senjata-senjataku ditarik Professor Agasa untuk diperbaiki.

"Wow, Conan, sekarang apa yang harus kita perbuat?", kata Ai masih dengan nada dingin-nya, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia ketakutan.

"Mana aku tahu?", kataku kepada Ai.

Secara tiba-tiba, ada 5 senjata terjatuh di depan mata kami. Aku pun bingung, darimana asal senjata ini?

Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu, yang penting aku segera mengambil senjata terdekat di depan mataku, yaitu sebuah pedang dengan gagang berbentuk muka tengkorak.

Langsung saja, aku mencoba menghabisi semua monster itu. Dan akhirnya aku menghabisi semua monster di depanku.

Tapi masalah belum selesai. Di belakangku, yaitu teman-temanku, masih banyak monster menunggu.

Tepat disaat itulah, tiba-tiba ada monster yang akan menyerang Ai, dengan cepat, aku berkata…..

"Ai, ambil sarung tangan dan kaki di depanmu itu!", kataku kepada Ai.

Dengan refleks, aku melihat Ai berusaha menghindar dengan menggelinding, lalu dia mengambil sarung tangan dan kaki tersebut. Dan aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sarung tangan dan kaki tersebut, karena terlihat sangat terang.

Lalu, akhirnya aku melihat Ai menendang setiap monster yang ada, dan memukulnya, sampai akhirnya monster di dekat Ai mati semua.

Tapi belum, ini belum selesai. Masih ada monster lain, di dekat Genta. Tapi, tanpa kusuruh, dia langsung mengambil pedang rangkap dua di dekatnya, dan pedang itu juga aneh, karena gagangnya seperti berbentuk muka.

"HOOOOHHHHHH! Rasakan ini!", teriak Genta yang membuat kupingku sedikit tuli karena teriakannya yang lumayan kencang.

Dalam sekejap, hanya perlu menunggu sebentar, semua monster di dekat Genta mati.

Sekali lagi, masih banyak monster yang ada. Kali ini Mitsuhiko yang akan diserang, tapi dia langsung menghindar dan mengambil nunchaku yang didekatnya.

Dengan nunchaku berwarna biru itu, dia pun dengan cepat menyerang setiap monster yang ada di dekatnya, dan akhirnya monster-monster tersebut mati langsung.

Terakhir, aku melihat Ayumi ketakutan karena tidak ada senjata di depannya, yang ada hanya gitar. Tapi akhirnya Ayumi terpaksa mengambil gitar tersebut dan memainkan beberapa not.

Dan, ternyata, kelelewar keluar dari gitar tersebut dan memakan para monster tersebut. Ayumi dan yang lain pun bernafas lega, karena kita tak melihat lagi adanya monster.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Kami kaget mendengar tertawaan yang asalnya datang entah dari mana, tapi kami mengingat seseorang begitu mendengarnya…..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**JESTER!**

**.**..

…

…

…

…

**Normal POV**

"Mengagumkan, anak-anak, sungguh mengagumkan!", kata Jester yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Conan dan kawan-kawan.

Conan dan kawan-kawan kaget mendengarnya, lalu serempak mereka berkata…

"JESTER!"

"Ohohoho, ternyata kau masih mengingatku, ya, anak-anak.", tawa Jester.

"Iya, karena kau yang membuatku sakit kepala, Tuan Badut!", geram Ayumi.

"Kau juga yang membuatku harus mencium bau kerang busuk, Tuan Badut.". geram Genta.

"Kau memanfaatkan kelelahanku untuk berada di sini.", geram Mitsuhiko.

"Lalu kau yang membuat kepalaku harus terbentur, iya kan?", geram Conan.

"Dan…kau membuatku sakit bertubi-tubi ditubuhku, Jester….", kata Ai dingin, tapi Conan tahu dia merasa sakit.

"Tetapi kau seharusnya bersyukur kepadaku, anak-anak. Jika seandainya aku tidak menjatuhkan senjata-senjata replika itu, mungkin kalian langsung dikirim menuju neraka. Hyahahahaha!", tawa Jester.

"Tunggu, senjata replika? Berarti ini tidak asli?", kata Conan dkk bingung.

"Betul, kecuali senjata punyamu, Conan, itu asli.", kata Jester.

"Lalu? Dimana pemilik aslinya pedang ini, hah?", tanya Conan.

"Menunggumu di depan pintu gerbang, Conan. Dan cepat, karena bila tidak, dia mungkin kehilangan kesabaran.", suruh Jester.

"Hehh, baik, tapi aku tidak mau tahu siapa pemiliknya.", kata Conan merasa repot karena ternyata pedang yang dia pegang adalah kepunyaan orang lain.

"Baiklah, cepat sana kembalikan. Hahahahahaha!", tawa Jester yang lalu menghilang.

Ai merasa ada firasat buruk pada saat Jester mengatakan bahwa pedang itu kepunyaan orang lain. Dan dia langsung menghampiri Conan dan teman-teman yang langsung pergi menuju gerbang menara tersebut.

Ai bertanya agak ketakutan. "Hei, kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, saat Jester mengatakan bahwa senjatamu itu punya orang lain?".

"Hmmm, tidak, kenapa memang?", kata Conan heran, biasanya Ai tak setakut ini.

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku takut, orang yang memiliki senjata ini…..mungkin semacam iblis atau siapa?", kata Ai.

"Haha, darimana kau berpikir kalau itu punya iblis, Ai? Berpikirlah positif. Siapa tahu yang memilikinya hanya orang biasa.", kata Ayumi.

"Ayumi benar, Ai, apa kau berpikir ini punya iblis hanya karena bentuk pedang ini menakutkan?", kata Conan.

Ai pun mencoba berpikir dengan tenang. Dan setelah berpikir, perasaannya pun jauh lebih tenang.

"Iya juga, sih."

"Nah, sudahlah, Ai, pasti pemiliknya orang baik yang hanya heran kenapa pedangnya tiba-tiba hilang.", kata Mitsuhiko mencoba menenangkan Ai. (lagi?)

"Iya, apapun yang ingin kalian katakan, sebaiknya cepat-cepat. Gerbang menara itu sepertinya mau tutup.", kata Genta.

"Hah, benar, ayo, kita sebaiknya cepat-cepat, sebelum gerbangnya menutup.", kata Conan berniat mengembalikan pedang itu ke pemiliknya.

Dari kejauhan, mereka tidak sadar kalau Arkham mengintai mereka dengan bersembunyi di bus dekat menara.

"**Nikmatilah saat-saat terakhirmu, anak kecil. Begitu kau mengetahui apa yang terjadi, kau akan menuju neraka tingkat 1, nak. Muahahahahahaha!**

**Sementara itu…..**

Conan dan teman-temannya akhirnya sampai di gerbang menara tersebut. Disana, Conan dkk merasa sangat kedinginan. Dan, satu-satunya hal yang mereka lihat disana hanya patung anjing berkepala tiga yang tertutup es.

Conan hanya bisa protes. "Hah! Kita jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk melihat patung tertutup es?"

"Sepertinya. Lihat, aku ragu patung itu benar-benar patung.", kata Ai aneh karena saat dia berada dekat dengan patung itu, dia seperti merasa patung itu bernafas.

"Hah, aku tidak mau tahu patung itu hidup atau tidak, yang penting aku lapar. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bawa makanan, Ayumi?" kata Genta mengerang karena lapar.

"Oh, iya, aku masih bawa ransel saat dibawa si Jester, siapa tahu disini ada makanan, coklat atau apalah.", kata Ayumi mau membagikan makanannya kepada Genta.

"Hei, Ayumi, aku minta juga dong!", kata Mitsuhiko ingin coklat.

Disaat itulah, "patung" itu terlihat hidup, lalu dia terlihat siap menyemburkan nafas es kepada 3 anak itu. Ai dan Conan pun panik, lalu mereka berteriak….

"AWAASSSSS!"

Ai berusaha menghindar, sementara Conan pun berusaha menyelamatkan mereka. Tepat disaat patung itu menyemburkan nafasnya, Conan pun akhirnya mampu menyelamatkan mereka.

Hanya satu kalimat yang keluar saat mereka kaget. "Conan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Patung" itu pun hidup, dan akhirnya es yang menutupinya pecah, memperlihatkan anjing berkepala tiga yang seperti siap menerkam Conan.

"Kau…..anak manusia…..apa maumu disini…..?", kata anjing berkepala tiga tersebut kaget melihat lima anak kecil ada di menara ini.

"Ehhhh, Ce-Cer-Cerberus, aku ha-ha-hanya ingin mengemba-ba-ba-balikan pe-pe-pe-pedang ini ke pe-pe-pe-pemiliknya.", Conan hanya tergagap-gagap melihat ada anjing berkepala tiga asli di depan matanya, dan lagi…dia bisa bicara.

"Baiklah, jika kau mau mengembalikannya, maka terima ini dulu", tantang Cerberus, lalu dia menghela nafas.

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", nafas Cerberus membekukan pintunya, hampir saja membekukan teman-teman Conan.

"Conan!", Ai dan teman-teman berusaha menolong Conan, tapi terlambat, segel merah muncul mendindingi mereka, menyebabkan mereka tak bisa tembus untuk menolong Conan, dan hanya bisa melihat Conan.

"Bagaimana, nak? 1-5 itu tidak adil, lebih baik 1-1, bagaimana? Atau kau ingin berakhir disini, seperti pemuda sombong yang tadi ingin melawanku?", kata Cerberus menunjukkan perutnya yang lapar.

Conan terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu dia tiba-tiba terperanjat. Dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Jester.

"_Menunggumu didepan pintu gerbang, Conan. Dan, cepat, bila tidak, dia mungkin kehilangan kesabaran."_

"_Jangan-jangan, pemuda sombong yang dikatakan Cerberus adalah pemilik asli pedang ini? Jika benar, berarti aku harus menolongnya! Tapi, bagaimana? Kemampuanku tidak cukup untuk melawan monster ini sendirian.",kata Conan berusaha berpikir lagi._

"_Mungkin…_

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_..__**harus dengan cara kasar!"**_

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu, Hachiko besar tak berotak!", ejek Conan tanda dia menerima tantangan Cerberus.

Cerberus marah mendengar ejekan tersebut. "Hachiko….besar…..tak…..berotak?".

"HAAAAAAHHHHHH!". Nafas Cerberus kembali menerjang, untungnya Conan berhasil menghindar.

"Kau….anak kecil….berani mengejekku!", geram Cerberus kepada Conan.

"Tenang, Cerberus, kita mulai atau tidak?", tanya Conan.

"Hmmmm, silahkan saja, anak sombong!"

Conan pun bersiap untuk menerjang mencoba mengalahkan monster itu sebisa mungkin dengan pedangnya tersebut.

"HAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**Hehehehe,kenapa bersambungnya pas beginian? Ah, anyway, hope you enjoy it! Baik, saya, Pluto, akan kembali ke tata…Oh ya ampun, saya lupa, hasil poll-nya akan saya umumin di chapter 6, jadi sabar ya. Yaudah, tanpa banyak omong, saya, Pluto, kembali ke tata surya!**

**Hope you enjoy it :)!**


End file.
